lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Basics
Morale Performance in battle affects unit's morale. As one might expect, high morale increases performance, while units with low morale are not as effective. The morale of both the friendly and enemy forces is displayed across the top of the screen. On the battlefield morale is affected by: Critical Strikes, Interceptions, Raidlock, Flank Attack, Rear Assault, and Massive Strike. This doesn't include the Arts that affect morale, such as Bluff. Deadlock When unions are caught in close combat, it is known as Deadlock. In such situations, the two unions are set in what they may target. If a Deadlocked union is commanded to perform long-range attacks, support skills, or movements, Deadlock is broken. Cancelling Deadlock gives the opposite union a chance to engage them in Raidlock for a large damage bonus. Multi Deadlock Some special unions, such as those containing certain extremely large units, are able to Deadlock multiple unions at once. This is called a Multi Deadlock, and allows the enemy to act against each union engaging it. Units which have previously flanked or rear-attacked a multi-deadlock unit may bypass the multi-deadlock by selecting "Strike from the sides!" or "Hit them from behind!" commands (i.e. if one unit is still deadlocked to an enemy who multi-deadlocks 3 unions, you can ignore the two other deadlock spots and flank). If no unit is currently deadlocked, these commands will result in a raidlock. Multi Deadlock doesn't activate if there is exactly one union engaging with the enemy. For example, if an enemy takes out one union engaging it, the other union engaging it will be treated as a regular deadlock (and since the enemy already acted, will not receive it's extra action.) Raidlock The Last Remnant defines Raidlock as "forcing a union into Deadlock without being physically near", which is a little misleading. A Raidlock is essentially a one-turn surprise attack that does extra damage, and can be triggered in the following ways: # If a union breaks a Deadlock to perform another action, such as healing, and is then Deadlocked by the union which it was previously engaged with. If the union breaking deadlock enters another deadlock, the original enemy will perform a rear assault instead. # If a union is on standby, and is then Deadlocked by another union. # If a union is doing a long-range attack, and is then Deadlocked by another union. # If a union issues a flank or rear assault command, but there are no other friendly unions deadlocking the enemy when that command is executed, then the enemy will be raidlocked instead. Interference / Interception Interference is a state in which the player union or an ally union forces an enemy union, which has a different union targeted for Deadlock, into a Deadlock. This is called Interception when done by an enemy union to the player union or an ally union. Flank Attack If a Deadlocked union is melee attacked from the side, it is known as Flank Attack. It is possible to be flanked by two unions at a time. Unions performing Flank Attacks deal extra damage. Rear Assault When in Deadlock, if one union is Flank Attacked by two unions, any further union Deadlocking the victim union launches a Rear Assault. Unions performing Rear Assaults deal extra damage. A union that breaks away from a deadlock to attack a different union risks receiving a rear assault by the previous attacker. Massive Strike When in Deadlock, if one union is Flank Attacked by two unions, and rear assaulted by another union, any further union that deadlocks the victim union launches a Massive Strike. Unions that perform a Massive strike deal a great deal of extra damage. Bonuses A union victim to a Flank Attack, Rear Assault, or Massive Strike will be hit for additional damage. The damage bonus for Rear Assault and Massive Strike is greater than that for Flank Attack. Reinforcements When a new union enters the battlefield, the side it is supporting is Reinforced. Reinforcement may correspond to anything from a large linked battle, the effects of an enemy skill or a specific boss battle. Being Reinforced increases the morale of the side that is being Reinforced. Category:Game Mechanics